Cochrane-A's Fan Fiction Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki I am Chris Cochrane. But you could call me Cochrane-A. The good guys are Jillian1234, 761954, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, 73.38.109.192, 76.28.75.140, and myself. The bad guys are Bubbles8218, Manta-bee, Chomper4, Evil Daviddizzor, and Daviddizor. Rules. *No girlfriends marrying other boyfriends. *No throwing tantrums about anti sisters marrying brothers. *No threatning good users. *Sisters do not marry other brothers. *Girlfriends should marry boyfriends and sisters should marry brothers. *From now on, Amy was Sonic's girlfriend, Tikal was Knuckles' girlfriend, Sally Acorn and Dot Warner are Rocky J Squirrel's girlfriends, Minnie Mouse was Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, Cosmo was Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Cream was Tails' girlfriend, Melody was Pinocchio's girlfriend, Shanti was Mowgli's girlfriend, Daisy Duck was Donald Duck's girlfriend, Princess Cholena was Pixie's girlfriend, Kip Kangaroo was Dixie's girlfriend, Isabelle was Roo's girlfriend, Skunkette was Skunk's girlfriend, Fox was Foxeo's girlfriend, Madison was Devin and Gumball's girlfriend, Anais was Dinah's girlfriend, Mary Test was Jimmy Two Shoes' girlfriend, Penelope Fitzgerald was Darwin's girlfriend, Sabrina Spellman was Harvey Kinkle's girlfriend, Tanya Mousekewitz was Norman Frierson's girlfriend, Rachel Raccoon was Augie Doggie's girlfriend, Sawyer was Danny's girlfriend, Goldie was Choo Choo's girlfriend, Jenny Foxworth was Michael Banks' girlfriend, Jane Banks was Christopher Robin's girlfriend, Anne Marie was David's girlfriend, Sissy Blakely was Arthur Pendragon and Johnny Test's girlfriend, Sunni Gummi was Young Baloo and Young Bagheera's girlfriend, and Floral Rugg was Boo Boo Bear and Young Baloo's girlfriend. *No grounded stories out of me, 761954, BlueKraid, Jillian1234, 73.38.109.192, 76.28.75.140, or Princess Davidddizor. *No redirecting pages *Do not ever think about blocking me, 761954, BlueKraid, or Princess Davidddizor! *From now on, Princess Davidddizor and i should have Wakko Warner and Yakko Warner as Olivia's brothers, Gumball and Darwin as Anais and Minnie's brothers, Ding A Ling Wolf and Pajama Sam as Amy's brothers, Skunk and Buster Bunny as Namine's brothers, Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner as Alice's brothers, Augie Doggie and Chowder as Kilala Reno's brothers, Young Tails and Tommy Pickles as Anna's brothers, Chuckie Finster and Hiro Hamada as Merida's brothers, Screwy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel as Sawyer's brothers, Young Sonic and Young Knuckles as Tikal's brothers, Michael Darling and John Darling as Princess Sofia's brothers, Pudge and Charmy Bee as Princess Cholena's brothers, and Gus and Jaq as Tanya Mousekewitz's brothers. *From now on, BlueKraid, Manta-bee, Chomper4, Evil Daviddizzor, and 76.28.75.140 should have Skippy Squirrel and Buster Bunny as Olivia's brothers, Wakko Warner and Yakko Warner as Dot Warner's real brothers and Minnie's brothers, Darwin and Gumball as Amy, Anais, and Betsy's brothers, Ding A Ling Wolf and Pajama Sam as Namine's brothers, Skunk and Charmy Bee as Alice's brothers, Young Tails and Tails as Kilala Reno's brothers, Tommy Pickles and Hiro Hamada as Anna's brothers, Chuckie Finster and Taran as Merida's brothers, Gus and Jaq as Sawyer's brothers, Timothy Mouse and Norman Frierson as Tikal's brothers, Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner as Princess Sofia's brothers, Augie Doggie and Chowder as Princess Cholena's brothers, and Edmond and Pudge as Tanya Mousekewitz's brothers. *From now on, Bubbles8218, Julidizor2016, Jillian1234, and Daviddizor should have Thumper and Bambi as Olivia's brothers, Pudge and Mowgli as Minnie's brothers, Charmy Bee and Tails as Amy's brothers, Fievel Mousekewitz and Simon as Namine's brothers, Edmond and Cody as Alice's brothers, Flower and Simba as Kilala Reno's brothers, Tommy Pickles and Hiro Hamada as Anna's brothers, Chuckie Finster and Taran as Merida's brothers, Benny and Gideon as Sawyer's brothers, Gus and Jaq as Tikal's brothers, Michael Darling and John Darling as Princess Sofia's brothers, Timothy Mouse and Norman Frierson as Princess Cholena's brothers, and Young Tails and Skunk as Tanya Mousekewitz's brothers. *Don't you ever think about putting up some articles about Anti GoAnimate, Anti Xtranormal, Anti Plotagon, Anti Nawmal, Anti Funny Ecards, Anti GoAnimate for Schools, or other anti websites. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse